Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a measurement data processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium containing a measurement data processing program.
Background Art
In the related art, an electronic device that measures a pressure of an atmosphere (atmospheric pressure) and displays an altitude change based on a change of the measured atmospheric pressure has been used. The electronic device is used for exercise performed in a mountain place where undulations are noticeable, such as hiking or mountain climbing, and is applied for measurement of a movement amount or consumed energy due to the exercise, for example.
For example, in an exercise consumed energy measurement device disclosed in JP-A-6-50768, a vertical motion sensor configured by a pressure receiving element detects an atmospheric pressure change generated according to vertical displacement, detects a vertical movement amount of an object to be measured such as a human from a vertical difference between atmospheric pressure values, and calculates a vertical displacement amount from the detected output. When a user steps on a place having a different altitude from a reference position with the same stride, the exercise consumed energy measurement device measures the height from the reference place. Specifically, the exercise consumed energy measurement device assumes that the walking stride is constant to calculate the size of a horizontal component using the Pythagorean theorem.
However, in the exercise consumed energy measurement device disclosed in JP-A-6-50768, since landing of each stride is detected from the change amount of the atmospheric pressure, it is necessary to shorten a sampling interval of the atmospheric pressure detection, which increases the amount of power consumption and computation. Further, since the atmospheric pressure change for each stride is small, high resolution or reproducibility is demanded for the atmospheric pressure measurement. Thus, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-6-50768, a sensor having high accuracy is necessary, which increases the cost of the device.